


Lies of Love

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Some romantic but sad poetry from moi~





	Lies of Love

_His voice is soft,_

_like the feathers of a dove,_

_when he speaks to me_

_his lies of love._

 

_He holds me close,_

_he whispers in my ear;_

_Speaking so softly,_

_so that only I may hear._

 

_So that I may hear,_

_as he speaks to me,_

_what he hopes and dreams_

_our lives will be._

 

_But these very hopes,_

_and these very dreams,_

_shall cause my life_

_to fall apart at the seams._

 

_But I already knew this,_

_since the very first day._

_But "I love you"_

_was all he had to say._

 

_It was all he had to say_

_to win this lovesick girl._

_And to watch his plans_

_begin to unfurl.  
_

 

_Yes, his voice is soft-_

_Like the feathers of a dove,_

_as he speaks to me_

_his lies of love._

 


End file.
